Twin Effect
by bellesakura21
Summary: He was in for the biggest shock of his life...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 **"** **Are you sure about this?"** a worried Ryoga asked him.

He blankly stared at his older brother knowing that he will continue to pester him over his decision.

"Does Mom know about this?"

He just shrug his shoulders as if saying he doesn't care.

"Chibisuke, this has been your dream. Why quit now?"

He stopped what he was doing and took a deep breath. He turned to look at his big brother who haw worry written all over his face.

"I am not quitting, Aniki. I'm simply taking a break." He nonchalantly replied.

Ryoga was eyeing him. His brother knows him better than anyone else. Oh heck! He even knows him better than himself. He just had a feeling that he needs a break. He has been feeling a little empty even after every victory that he has. And an opportunity arrived when Momoshiro asked him to help out a tennis summer camp in Japan for young kids.

 **Ryoga** sighed in defeat. Upon looking at him, he knew that his little brother needed the break. Unlike him, Ryoma is the serious one. But nothing or no one can let him leave the tennis world other than his own stupid heart.

Yes. You read it right. His brother, The Great Ryoma Echizen, is in love. With who? With someone who already gave up on him.

But why? Simply because he was stupid enough not to see how she had sacrificed everything for him. Unfortunately, the Great Prince of Tennis has to conquer the world.

How did he know this? Oh well… Blame their old man for it.

 **Ryoga** wanted to stop Ryoma from going back to Japan. As to why, Ryoma doesn't know. He knows when his brother is lying or was trying to hide something from him. But since he wasn't the nosy type of a brother, he didn't ask. But something was telling him that he has to go back to Japan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **"** **Mommy**! Ryuu's not letting me win again!" The little girl stomped her little feet on the ground as she walked towards her mother who was preparing their food at the picnic table.

Sakuno smiled when she saw how her little girl ranted about her twin brother.

"There. There Saya. Stop ranting about the match. I only won one match out of five," Ryuu commented.

"But Nii-chan, I was supposed to break my record today!" Saya carelessly sat down at the picnic table.

Today is Sunday and it's family day for her and her kids. Yes. She has kids, they're twins. No. She is not married. Why? Her heart got tired (or so she thought.)

She was watching her kids banter as she remembered him. He simply had to leave his imprint on her making sure that she will not forget him. Her eyebrows formed a cute frown. She can't be thinking about him now. Her kids are more than enough reason for her to get through her life since her grandmother died.

She was almost at the edge of depression when her grandmother died a few days after he left. She was just simply a hindrance to his dreams. His dreams to be a famous tennis player. He had always been dense and selfish. And what happened to them was a mere accident.

She can feel a piercing pain in her heart just by the thought of it. That after 9 long years, the pain is still there. The pain of a broken heart.

"Saya, you always win against your Nii-chan in tennis. There is always another day to try and break your record," she patiently explained to her daughter.

"But mom!"

She slightly glared at her daughter and she shook her head.

"Saya, don't be mean to your Nii-chan. There are just days that you may or may not win. Just remember to stand back up and face every challenge."

Saya nodded. Sakuno knew her daughter understood.

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

"It's not me you should apologize to," then she pointed at Ryuu that was silently eating his snacks.

Saya moved down from the chair that she was in and went to her brother. Her head was slightly pointed downward.

"Nii-chan?"

Ryuu looked at his sister. She was teary-eyed. Sakuno knew that her daughter felt guilty.

She can see too much of herself in her daughter. Not just physically but with her attitude too. Saya was her miniature. With her long auburn hair that is always on braids. But was striking about her daughter's appearance is her golden eyes, just like her father. She was shy and a little clumsy except when she was playing tennis.

Ryuu on the other hand looks exactly like his father. He has a messy dark hair and auburn cat-like eyes. Sakuno never knew how it happened. Her children started showing signs of being tennis prodigies at the age of two, especially Ryuu. Sakuno knew that his son is laying low when he was playing with his sister though his sister can play at par with her brother.

"I-I'm sorry, Nii-chan," Saya said still her head bowed low.

Ryuu smiled. He knew that he can't say "NO" to his sister.

"Hey! I'm not mad," Ryuu then gave his sister an understanding smile.

Saya gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Nii-chan! But since you lost, you'll have to carry my bag to school for the week!"

Ryuu frowned.

 _"_ _I thought she had forgotten that. Tsk."_ He thought. Even if he doesn't want to bring her bag, he can't do anything about it. Saya always get away with everything she likes.

"Do I have a choice?"

Saya grinned. "I love you, Nii-chan!"

She jumped over her brother to give him a huge hug.

"Let's go and have a rematch!" she then pulled her brother towards the courts.

 **Sakuno** smiled at the sight.

"It's crazy how time flies, huh, Saku-chan?"

Sakuno stiffened at the voice. She felt someone sat beside her. The existence of the twins were a secret to everyone except for her best friends, An Tachibana and Tomoka Ozakada. When her grandmother died, she left Tokyo and stayed in Kyoto. Tomoka and An went with her in Kyoto even after she declined their offer as she thought it was too much of a hassle for them. But unbeknownst to her, both ladies has their own reasons of leaving Tokyo. An and Tomoka learned of her pregnancy when she came home pale as paper and was emptying her already empty stomach at the bathroom. Both ladies knew who exactly was the father, immediately. They tried to convince her to tell her babies' father but Sakuno had decided not to as she know that he will never give up his career over petty things like his children.

For 9 years, all three of them and her children hid from the Seigaku Men's Tennis Team. Not anyone knew about their whereabouts during the entire time of her pregnancy. After she gave birth to her twins, An and Tomo decided to build their own business which is the Sweet Twist. And so far, life was good to them though she knew her friends, like her, were mending a broken heart.

She looked at the man who sat beside her with wide eyes. Time has been pretty good on him. He was still sporting his thick eye glasses where he was hiding his green eyes. His hair was still that spiky and unruly. But what strike her the most was his smile. A smile of someone that was happy to see an old friend.

"I-Inui-senpai?" she stuttered.

"How have you been, Saku-chan? It's been a long time."

She nodded. She doesn't trust her voice. She knew that time will come that the regulars will find them. She knew that they have been looking for the three of them for these past years as the regulars promised to take care of her as she had been an orphan.

"I-I'm fine, Senpai."

Inui nodded as he started to type in his iPad.

"I can see that. There's a 100% probability that those kids are yours. And there father clearly is…" Inui said as he watched the kids exchange shots.

Sakuno stiffened and shock was written all over her face when she heard his words.

"Ryoma Echizen."

***TBC***


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

 **Chapter 2** :

It has been 2 weeks since her unexpected meeting with Inui. She was staring at the invitation that Inui handed her. At first she was hesitant to accept it but Inui was pretty convincing.

Flashback:

" _I can see that there's a 100% probability that those kids are yours. And their father clearly is… Ryoma Echizen," Inui state matter-of-factly._

 _Sakuno paled._

" _Why did you leave, Saku-chan?"_

 _A wave of hurt crossed her eyes. She smiled sadly at Inui. She knew that she has to tell them of what really happened to her._

" _I had to leave, Senpai. When Grandma died, I had nothing left but An-chan and Tomo-chan," she whispered. "What he and I had was special. We were okay then until he has to choose between me and his dream. I knew he would chose his dream as it was long overdue. I can't hold him back. So, I let him go not knowing I am carrying our children. I wanted to tell him before he left, but I was too late."_

 _A lone tear escaped her right eye. She knew that this day would come. The day that she has to explain herself. But she can never tell Inui on how hurt he was upon seeing him kissing a woman. A woman far from her._

 _Inui remained quiet. He knew he was not the right person to tell her that Ryoma searched for her._

" _Mom? Why are you crying?" Ryuu's sharp eye looked at Inui. "Who are you?"_

 _Inui smirked. This kid is indeed Ryoma's._

" _Y'know, it is rude to ask for someone's name before introducing yourself, kid?" Inui provoked._

 _Ryuu smirked. He doesn't feel threatened._

" _My name's Ryuu Ryuzaki."_

 _Inui held his hand out._

" _I'm Sadaharu Inui. It's a pleasure meeting you, Ryuu."_

 _Ryuu accepted Inui's hand to Sakuno's amazement. Ryuu was a little aloof towards other people but he seemed to like Inui's presence._

" _Nii-chan!" Saya ran towards them, curious on who the tall man was. "Hello, Mister Eye glasses! My name's is Saya Ryuzaki. Are you Mom's friend?"_

 _Saya smiled at Inui._

" _You have a very pretty name, little one. Just like you. And yes, I'm your Mom's friend. My name is Sadaharu Inui," Inui introduced himself with an open smile. Clearly he can see how her children looked exactly like her and their father._

" _If you're Mom's friend, why did you make her cry?" Ryuu asked with a frown._

 _Ryuu hated it when he sees his Mom cry. Without her knowing it, he would usually sneak out of his room at night to check on his mother and his sister. And he would usually see his mom crying while looking at a picture of a man._

 _Sakuno saw Inui slightly paled and she knew she had to interrupt. Ryuu was inquisitive and a little too mature for his age._

" _Mom is just happy to see your, Uncle Inui, "Sakuno smiled at her son. " Uncle Inui along with the other Seigaku regulars took care of me when we were in high school. They are like my big brothers."_

 _Ryuu's eyes widened upon hearing that Inui was once a part of the Seigaku Men's tennis club regulars. He looked at him with admiration._

" _Is that true?" Ryuu asked Inui with anticipation._

 _Inui smiled at him and nodded._

" _Cool!" Saya screamed in excitement. "Nii-chan! That is our dream school!"_

 _Sakuno stiffened in shock. She had never heard her children talked about her previous school._

 _Ryuu looked at Saya with a small smile._

" _Yes, Saya-chan."_

" _Uncle Glasses! We heard that the best team who won the championships was from Seigaku. According to what Nii-chan and I have read, it was when Mom was in middle school!"_

 _Sakuno couldn't believe it. How did they know about that?_

 _Inui smiled._

" _That is right, Saya-chan. I was a senior by then along with 8 others."_

" _Pretty cool!" Ryuu and Saya just had a hi-five._

" _You two like tennis?"_

" _Yes!" Saya answered excitedly while Ryuu gave his famous smirk. A smirk that was a replica of his father's._

 _Inui smiled._

" _You wanna join a summer camp in Tokyo?"_

 _The kids looked at Inui with excitement._

" _A summer camp?" Saya asked._

" _Uhuh. I am inviting you two to join the summer camp," Inui handed them each an invitation._

" _Uh, Uncle Glasses?" Saya called Inui's attention. "It says here that the camp was for boys only."_

" _Oh yes. But we can make an exception for you. I know you other Uncles would be glad to meet you."_

" _Really?" Saya widely smiled. "Mom? Can we join the camp?"_

 _Sakuno was speechless. She was feeling nervous about her kids joining the camp._

" _W-well…"_

" _Please mommy? I want to join and I know Nii-chan would want to go too," Saya pleaded._

 _Sakuno looked at Ryuu. His face was blank. Though she knew her baby boy would want to go to._

" _It's okay, Saku-chan. I'll be going back to Tokyo by tomorrow. Just call me once you have decided so that I can arrange for the kid's itinerary."_

 _Inui knew that Sakuno is scared. He was just hoping against hope that she'll agree._

End of flashback.

Sakuno could see the sadness in Saya's eyes and though Ryuu was impassive about it she knew how he wanted to be a part of the camp.

Sakuno sighed.

"Mom?"

She didn't realize that her daughter was already sitting beside her.

"Mom, don't worry about us. It's okay if you don't want us to go," Saya said.

Sakuno smiled at her.

"Yeah mom. We can go to any other tennis camp later. Plus, I don't want to leave you and Auntie An and Auntie Tomo alone," Ryuu added.

Sakuno laughed. She knew her son was worried especially for his Aunts. Ryuu had taken it upon himself to be the big boy in their little family. She knew her kids wanted to join the camp so bad. An and Tomo had agreed to let the kids join too. She took out her phone and started to dial Inui's number. She gave her kids a sign to stay quiet.

" _Hello? Saku-chan?"_

"Inui-senpai."

" _Have you decided?"_

"Yes."

" _There's a 90.5% probability that you are letting the kids join the camp?"_

She laughed a little. Old habits really die hard. She doesn't feel very confident about her decision. But her children's happiness is her priority. She just wish that she took the right choice.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis

 **Chapter 3:**

Almost all regulars are at Takamura's Sushi Shop. Yeah. Almost. The stoic captain and the little prince were missing from the bunch. Kunimitsu Tezuka is currently in Germany and is scheduled to join the training camp for the kids on its second week. While everyone thought that Ryoma Echizen is still at the pro circuit.

Inui stepped inside the shop seeing his friends.

"Inui-senpai!" Takeshi Momoshiro greeted. "How's your trip?"

Inui gave him a mysterious smile before sitting beside Sadaharu Oishi. Everyone became quiet. They knew that the Data-man has something to say.

Momoshiro suddenly felt nervous. It seems like his Senpai has something big.

"There's 100% probability that you'll be shocked of the news that I will tell you. And there's a 95% probability of a yelling Momoshiro and 100% probability of an angry Kaidoh."

Worry was automatically written on Oishi's face.

"What is it, Inui?" Syuske Fuji, the tensai, asked with an inviting smile.

"I found Sakuno-chan, An-chan and Tomoka-chan."

"WHAT?!" Momo and Kaidoh shouted in shock.

Inui adjusted his glasses, like he used to.

"You heard me."

"H-how...?" Momo asked disbelievingly.

"They're in Kyoto. Apparently, they transferred to Kyoto when Coach died. Sakuno-chan wanted to leave Tokyo but An-chan and Tomo-chan didn't allow her to go alone. Their reasons though is still unknown. I also have one more news."

"What is it?" Takashi Kawamura asked.

"Seems like that we have to prepare our gifts to our godchildren," Inui smirked as he saw the confusion in the others' faces.

"What do you mean, Inui?" Eiji Kikumaru asked.

"Sakuno-chan has two lovely children."

"WHAT!"

The regulars yelled in unison. Yep. Including the ever cunning tensai was in a shock. But Inui didn't elaborate.

"I actually invited them for the camp. But we have to make an exception for one of them."

"What exception?" Oishi asked.

"Well… The kid didn't actually have the right equipment to join as we all know that this is an all-boys tennis summer camp."

"Huh?" Eiji asked, confused.

"Well she is a she."

Everyone was trying to process what Inui has said so they were in silence when the door of the shop opened. Everyone in the room turned to see who it was and their jaw dropped.

Standing at the door was none other than the Prince of Tennis himself.

Ryoma Echizen.

 _"Can this camp be more exciting?"_ Fuji thought.

 _"And he came!"_ Momoshiro

 _"Fssh…"_ Kaidoh

 _"He looks better and in shape,"_ Oishi

 _"Ochibi!"_ Eiji

 _"It's good to see him,"_ Kawamura

 _"He'll be in the biggest surprise in his life,"_ Inui

 **The camp:**

"Look, Nii-chan!" Saya excitedly pointed at the array of tennis courts. "They looked really really cool!"

"Calm down, Saya. You might hurt yourself," Ryuu told his sister. They are in Inui's car and they'd just arrived at the camp.

Inui amusedly smiled at the girl. He knew that she was too excited to use the courts.

"It gets better inside, Saya-chan."

"Really, Uncle Glasses?" Saya beamed.

Inui nodded.

"But before that, I will have to introduce you to some people first, okay?"

Saya smiled while Ryuu just nodded in agreement.

Inui guided the kids towards the five storey building where the dorms and the main offices are. He knew that the regulars has been waiting for the arrival of the kids.

"Are we there yet, Uncle Glasses?" Saya said excitedly.

"Almost, Saya-chan."

"Who are we meeting, Uncle Inui?" Ryuu asked.

Inui smiled. They have reached a closed double doors at the ground floor of the building.

"You'll see."

Inui then opened the doors.

"Inui!"

Saya and Ryuu was still at the doors looking at the red haired man who just jumped on Inui. He was a little lanky and has a cat-like eyes. Saya was reminded of Kari their Persian cat back at home.

"Eiji, let Inui in first," the kids turned their head towards a man with kind eyes.

"I'm just excited to see them!" the man called Eiji said while jumping in excitement.

"Aren't they the Seigaku's Golden Pair, Nii-chan?" Saya whispered to her brother.

Ryuu just nodded.

"There! There, Eiji. You might just scare them," the man with a welcoming smile said.

Saya's eyes widen.

"Look, Nii-chan. That's Syuske Fuji," Saya whispered again.

She and her brother has been watching replays of the Seigaku's games so she was familiar with some of them. Saya was very excited but she's a little shy.

"They're here," Inui announced as he stepped aside to reveal the twins.

Everyone was stunned shock. There at the door stood a replica of Ryoma and Sakuno. The boy has his unruly black hair in a cap with an initial "R" in it and the cat-like auburn eyes. While the girl looks fragile. She is wearing her hair in pigtails as her soft golden eyes stared with admiration at the men in the room.

"Saku-chin!" Eiji jumped up and excitedly kneeled in front of Saya.

"I'm not Saku-chin. I'm Saya," Saya said clearly confused.

Eiji's smiled widened.

"You look exactly like, Saku-chin. Except the color of your eyes."

"Oh! Thank you," Saya blushed.

"You're so kawaii!" Eiji gave her a hug. "My name is –"

"You are Eiji Kikumaru. One half of the Seigaku Golden Pair," Saya cut him off which caught Eiji off guard.

The regulars were amused at the little girl. She seemed very smart.

"And Mr. Slack-haired there is Syuichiro Oishi," She pointed at Oishi.

"Mr. Creepy Smile is Syuske Fuji," she pointed at Fuji whose smile grew wider.

"Mr. Nice Guy there is Takashi Kawamura. Mr. Porcupine Head is Takeshi Momoshiro. Mr. Snake is Kaoru Kaidoh," Saya enumerated them which amazed everyone.

"Kyaa! Saya-chan is so great!" Eiji jumped in excitement and hugged little Saya. s

Saya as shy as she was just blushed at the affection given by Eiji.

"You can call us "Uncle", "Oishi gave the kids a welcoming smile.

"Good job, Saya-chan. But I think you forgot one more regular," Fuji gave Saya a pat in the head.

Saya looked at the tensai with confusion.

And as if on cue all eyes went to the man near the window. He was blankly staring at the courts outside of the building.

Both Ryuu and Saya followed. Saya was looking at the man with curiosity while Ryuu was looking at him blankly.

The man turned to look at them and Saya's eyes widen while Ryuu's stand became defensive but was still looking at the man coldly.

The regulars were looking amusedly at the scene. It was the first time the kids saw the prince.

Ryoma's face didn't change as he looked at the people in the room. Until his eyes landed at the kids. His eyes showed recognition when it landed on the girl. But when he turned to look at the boy, shock was visible in his eyes.

The boy looked exactly like him when he was his age. But when he saw the color of his eyes, it only reminded him of her. The one that got away.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

 **Chapter 4:**

Everyone in the room was silent. The regulars were anticipating Ryoma's reaction. While the twins were wide-eyed.

"Nii-chan?" Saya whispered to her brother. Her eyes were not leaving Ryoma. "The man looks a lot like you."

Ryuu just nodded.

Oishi cleared his throat. He knew he had to break everyone's silence.

"Do you know him, kids?"

Saya shook her head. While Ryuu slowly nodded.

"He is Ryoma Echizen. Our father."

Shock was an understatement. The regulars were surprised at what Ryuu revealed.

Saya quizzically looked at her brother.

"W-What d-do you m-mean, N-nii-chan?"

Her eyes were starting to water as a sign that she was about to cry. Saya would always tell Ryuu about her wish of seeing their father. On how would it be fun to have him around. And on how she wished they have a complete family.

"W-What?!"

For the first time in his entire life, the great Ryoma Echizen stuttered.

Ryuu shrugged his shoulders. He knew that he had to explain though he doesn't feel like it. He hates seeing his mother and sister cry. But he knew that if he will not speak now, Saya will throw her tantrums which he doesn't want anyone to see.

He looked at Ryoma Echizen straight in the eyes. He hated him. He hated him for leaving them behind. He hated him because he makes his mommy cry. He hated him for making Saya miss him. He hated him because he missed him, so much. He hated him because even if he left them, he knew he loves his father.

"I saw his picture. I also heard Mom said his name when she was talking to Auntie An and Auntie Tomo. So I searched for him in the internet and when I saw his recent pictures, I knew he was our father. We look the same," Ryuu said.

"Smart kid," Momo commented.

"Fssh… He is annoyingly like his father," Kaidoh seconded.

"W-Who's your mother?" Ryoma asked.

The regulars' jaws dropped.

"I can't believe he never outgrew being so dense," Kawamura whispered to Momo.

Momo nodded in agreement.

"Ie data. Echizen stutters in front of his kids. Hmmm…" Inui whispered as he jot down notes in his iPad.

Fuji was simply smiling and observing the twins and Ryoma.

Ryuu on the other hand took Saya's hand and walked towards Ryoma. He stopped a few feet away and pushed Saya in between him and Ryoma.

"Tell me, Mister. Who do you remember when you look at my sister?" he challenged Ryoma.

Ryoma stared at Saya for a few more minutes. The girl has long auburn hair in pigtails. Just like her. She has a cute round face. Just like her. She has this cute pointed nose. Just like her. She has big round eyes. Just like her. But this girl has golden hazel eyes. Just like him. And he knew then and there who their mother is. She is no one but the only woman he allowed to be near him. The only woman who he thought was not annoying. The woman he left in exchange for his dream. The dream that never gave him the contentment that he thought he'll gain but only left him with a hollow heart.

"Sakuno."

Ryuu has a smug face.

"Good job, Mister. You got it right," Ryuu said with a smirk.

"You are Ryoma Echizen? YOU are the Prince of Tennis, aren't you?" Saya unbelievingly said.

Ryoma nodded. He kneeled in one knee to level with Saya.

"You are right, kid," He awkwardly reached her to tap her head.

"Are you o-our D-Dad?"

Ryoma nodded.

Now Saya's tears are falling freely. Saya jumped and gave Ryoma a hug. Ryoma was caught off guard at first but then he was able to recover and returned the little girl's embrace.

"I miss you, Daddy," Saya whispered. A lone tear escaped his eye.

He can never explain how happy he felt. Though he can't express it the way others can, he was slowly coping. He thought he was not a father material. But having this little girl in his arms felt so good.

"Hush now, little one. Daddy will never leave you," he pacified the little girl.

Ryuu on the other hand was simply looking at his sister. He knew that she was happy knowing that their father has arrived. But when he looked at the man who has his arms around his sister, all he could feel was hurt. He was hurting knowing his father never knew they existed until now. He was feeling the pain of her mother's sobs at night. He hated him for missing him so much.

The regulars were in awe. It was out of the ordinary. Why? Ryoma the stoic prince was not so unfeeling after all. They saw how shocked he was knowing about his kids. How his face softened as he embrace his little girl and how he tried his best to catch his little boy's attention.

Momo was looking at Ryoma's mini-me. He was fond of calling Ryuu as Ryoma's mini-me in his head. He can see the anger and longing in the kid's eyes. Yet his face was blank.

 _"He is definitely Ryoma's son,"_ Momo thought.

At the young age of 9, Ryuu has a certain maturity that he possess. He knew that Sakuno had raised her son well. Momo smirked when he saw the kid clenched his hands as he was looking at his father and sister. Saya is telling Ryoma stories animatedly and was trying her best to know her father well. So far, Ryoma was doing well. He was interestedly listening at his daughter's stories with amusement in his eyes. Momo was happy for his best friend. Though he knows that Ryoma will be having a hard time taming his own son.

A smirk formed in Momo's lips. Ryoma will soon taste his own medicine.

Sakuno on the other hand was baking some creampuffs when she accidentally burned her index finger.

"Awww…"

"Are you okay, Sa-chan?" An worriedly asked. She was making some pasta for the restaurant part of the Sweet Twists.

Sakuno smiled a little and nodded. An knew that she was worried about the kids.

"You are not focusing, Sa-chan. You take a rest for a while and I'll take care of the creampuffs," She commanded her friend.

They have been best of friends since the day she saw Sakuno being bullied in one of the Seigaku matches. She thought that the girl was just pure clumsy and once to attract trouble by being so nice. A sense of protectiveness has just envelop her and she knew she can't let the girl get hurt. From then on, Sakuno along with her loud mouth best friend, became her best friends.

She saw how Sakuno suffered. She knew how much it hurts her best friend knowing that the man she had loved since middle school has turned his back on her in exchange for his dream. Though An knew that Ryoma would have considered bringing her along if he only knew.

An can still remember on how the three of them ran towards the airport just to let Ryoma know but out of the blue, Sakuno stopped in the middle of the busy airport in a stunned silence. When they checked on why she stopped, Tomoka and herself were furiously shocked. As at the departure area there stood Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Ryoma with girls surrounding them. They don't look as they are trying to fend them off. Worse, one of the girls flung herself around Ryoma and gave him a passionate kiss in the lips. After that incident, Sakuno completely changed. From being the shy and clumsy and nice girl, she became cold and distant. It became worse after a week of Ryoma's departure her grandmother died of a heart attack. This has add up to Sakuno's pain. She had exhausted herself too much not even eating and sleeping right for a few weeks. Until she fell unconscious while they were at the park. They, herself and Tomoka, brought her to the hospital and then they found out she was pregnant. Then and there they decided to leave Tokyo.

Her reason? It involves a certain purple-eyed Power Smasher. An irritatingly shook her head. She had moved on… Or did she really?

"An-chan, I'm fine," Sakuno softly said.

An shook her head "no".

"Sakuno, the kids are fine," Tomoka said. "Despite of those men being leeches, they would not want anything to happen to Ryuu and Saya."

Sakuno sighed in defeat.

"I'm not just feeling okay with it," she admitted.

"It will be fine, Saku-chan. It's not like Ryoma will join the camp, right?"

Tomo said wishfully.

An and Sakuno stiffened at the thought.

And who would have thought that Tomo was right?

Sorry for the late update. My brains so full of everything for the past weeks. But hope you like the update!

Thank you for all the Reviews and for Reading!

More chappies to come! J


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

 **Chapter 5:**

 **At the camp:**

Saya heard a knock on her door. She knew it was her brother so she hurriedly opened the door.

"Good morning, Nii-chan!" she greeted her brother with a wide smile.

"Good morning."

Ryuu walked inside her room his face devoid of any emotions. He looked at his sister.

"How do I look?" Saya asked as she turned in front of her brother.

"You look like a boy," Ryuu flatly said with a cute frown in his forehead.

Saya pouted at her brother's comment. She was wearing the camp's uniform. She hid her hair in a wig of messy auburn hair and just like her brother, she was wearing a white cap with an initial "S" in it.

"I know! But do I have a choice? You know I can't wear my skirts."

"I know. Just be careful okay? And stay away from trouble. We don't know how this camp will work."

Saya nodded in agreement. Then silence. Saya wanted to ask her brother about their father.

"Um…" Saya started. "Aren't you happy that Daddy's here?"

Ryuu's face was devoid of emotions. He knew his sister would ask him about it. He knew Saya was just looking for the perfect time to ask.

"Nii-chan, you don't have to hide it from me. I can read you like a book. I know you miss him too."

Ryuu looked at Saya with hurt in his eyes. And Saya couldn't say anything. Her brother has been her protector, her constant go-to guy and her best friend. Saya knew that Ryuu has taken upon himself to protect their mother and their Aunts. But she also knew how her brother longed to see their father. She didn't know that he knew about him for far too long yet he didn't tell her. She is sure that he has a very good reason to do so.

"I know, Saya. I miss him too but I don't want mom to get hurt again."

"But he promised not to leave. I'm sure he has a reason why he left. He might not even know we existed," Saya reasoned.

Ryuu sighed. Saya might be a little clumsy and shy but she is very observant. She can guess what he is feeling that he himself can't identify. (A/N: Sounds familiar…)

"I just can't help it. I want to make sure that he'll never leave. Mom has suffered enough, Saya. I want her to be happy."

"I know, Nii-chan. But we both know that Mom still loves Dad."

"But does he love her?"

Saya sat quietly. She can't answer that. Well unless, their parents would meet again. Saya grinned.

Ryuu eyed her in the process.

"I don't like that smile of yours, Saya-chan."

"Oh c'mon, Nii-chan. We both want to have a complete family don't we?" Ryuu nodded. "I'm just thinking that if ever Mom and Dad would see each other again, we can see if they still love each other right?"

Another nod from Ryuu.

"So… We just need to let them meet again."

"But Mom would definitely say "no" to it. You know her, she'll rather be hurting than face her fears."

"But what if she doesn't know that she'll be meeting Dad?" Saya's grin grew wider, if ever that could happen.

"But would he want to see her, too?" Ryuu is still skeptical about his sister's plans.

Saya shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we have two months to know."

Then she saw her brother smile. If she is mischievous her brother is a lot worse.

 _"Oh my! Good luck, Dad!"_ Saya thought.

 **The Regulars' office**

Everyone was quiet at the regulars' table. All seven of them are eyeing Ryoma. But the said prince was still impassive. He knew that his senpais has a lot in mind.

"Go ahead, Senpais. Ask now," he said in a bored tone.

Everyone was silent still.

"Why did you come back?" Momo was seriously looking at his best friend.

Momo is one of the happy-go-lucky guy in the bunch. But he was very perceptive and if there's someone who knows Ryoma better among the regulars it will be Momoshiro.

Ryoma shrugged in reply.

"I just want to."

Everyone turned to see Kaidoh when they heard a loud banging of the table.

"Cut the crap, Echizen!" Kaidoh yelled.

"Kaidoh, calm down," Oishi said.

Ryoma sighed as he looked around to see his senpais. They were like his big brothers and he know that they deserved an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Kaidoh-senpai.'

Everyone was eyeing him. For the first time, Ryoma let his senpais see him looking too defeated outside the courts.

"I would highly suggest for you to tell us the truth, Ryoma," Fuji with his creepy nice smile said.

"Fuji-senpai really is scary," Momo whispered to Eiji.

"Yeah," Eiji agreed.

 _"I guess I can't really escape them huh?"_ Ryoma sighed again before he cleared his throat.

"I came back for her."

And with that the Regulars knew that Ryoma needed help to get the woman who got away.

 **Opening Ceremony:**

There were a total of 20 kids who had joined the summer camp. The regulars had decided to divide the group into four. The groups will be decided via draw lots. The twins, as they don't want any attention, decided to stay at the back of the line.

"I hope we'll be in the same group, Nii-chan," Saya whispered.

Ryuu nodded. He wants to look after his sister still.

When the regulars line-up to check on the kids Ryoma roamed his eyes to check on his kids. He doesn't want to risk Saya's safety. He knows that Ryuu would not want anything to happen to his sister. He can see too much of himself in Ryuu. He looked at his boy. Ryuu has been distant with him. Though he understood why but he can't help but feel the pain of being rejected. His senpais are telling him that in time Ryuu will warm up to him. He just wished that it will be soon. He needed his kids' help in order for him to get their mother's attention. He was too determine to get her back. How? He'll worry about that later. First, he needs to get his children's trust.

He woke up from his thoughts when he heard Oishi speak.

"Okay kids! You will be divided into four groups. Each group will be coached by two regulars. You'll know your groups by drawing from this box. Everyone line up!"

So the kids lined up to get their numbers inside the box. Saya was standing behind her brother when a boy their age who was walking back to the back of the line bumped into her.

"Aww…" Saya cried.

Ryuu had immediately turned to look at the boy. His face was blank but his eyes were inquisitive. Ryuu was not the one who gets mad immediately.

"Watch where you're going, dude," Saya complained.

The boy smirked. He was an inch or two taller than Ryuu and about four inches taller than Saya. He has a dark purple hair and his eyes were bluish green.

"Oh! I didn't see you, little one," the boy smirked. Clearly he was trying to irk the twins.

Ryuu's lips curved in a smirk. His sister doesn't like to be called little one. She was not the type of girl that usually bows down to anyone. Well, she is Ryoma Echizen's daughter after all.

"Oh! You better have your eyes checked then, monkey-boy," Saya snorted then turned her back on the boy.

The boy, clearly irritated, yelled.

"Who are you calling monkey-boy, rat?"

Saya darted her eyes towards the boy with a smirk. She simply shrugged her shoulders as if telling him that she doesn't care. It just simply irked the boy further. He was about to swing his racket at Saya's head when Ryuu caught it with his own to protect his sister. Shock was clearly written in Saya's face.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother," Ryuu said. His face was devoid of emotion yet his eyes were sharp and his voice was laced with danger.

The boy was taken aback but smiled after a few moments.

"Oh so the rat has his protector, eh?" the boy never removing his racket away from the twins.

"Hey! Stop it!" Saya intervened. She was trying to pull her brother away from the boy.

"Why? Are you scared, rat?" the boy continued to intimidate the twins.

This has irked Saya.

"Sa-"

Saya looked at Ryuu with eyes full of irritation. This is something Ryuu was avoiding. An angry Saya is not good. Not good at all.

"I already told you to stop, didn't I?" Saya then turned towards the boy with a sweet smile.

The boy was taken aback. He was expecting for this wimpy kid to actually throw words back at him. The boy felt scared. He was too nice. His smile was just too creepy.

"Uh o-kay," the boy said. He was not the one that gets scared easily. But this boy is something.

"Great!" Saya clapped her hands knowing she just won the argument. But then the boy seemed to want to get even with her and her brother that he even sent them a threat.

"Just wish you won't be a part of our group, rat. I'll crush you two!" the boy threatened.

The Echizen twins smirked. A smirk so similar with their father.

"We'd like to see you try," they both said in unison.

Both turned their backs and walked towards the box to draw lots.

The regulars saw all the spectacle that happened. Oishi almost ran to stop them but then Fuji stopped him on time. They saw how Ryuu stopped Atobe's son, Kei. But how they were amused on how easy it was for Saya to get out of the situation. When the twins walked towards the box, they saw a familiar smirk on their lips reminding them of their father.

Let's see how what team did the twins go, eh?

Hope you guys like it.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

 **Chapter 6:**

The twins took their turns to draw their numbers and to Saya's joy and Ryuu's utter relief they were under the same group.

"Yay! We're on the same group, Nii-chan," Saya whispered. She was being careful for her not to be noticed.

"Okay! Now that you know what group you're under. It's time for you to know who will be your coach,"

Inui announced. He looked at all the regulars signaling them to start introducing themselves.

"I'm Kaoru Kaidoh and my partner is Sadaharu Inui-senpai. We will be your coach for Group 1," Kaidoh announced.

Gasps were heard from the kids. Some were excited that they'd be coached by Inui and Kaidoh. Some were a little scared. Kaidoh was not the friendliest among the regulars.

"I am Takashi Kawamura and my partner is Shuuke Fuji will coach Group 2," Kawamura said with a gentle smile.

"Hey Taka? Here," Fuji whispered as he hands him a tennis racket.

"BURNING! WE WILL REIGN THIS CAMP! GROUP TWO IS THE BEST!" Kawamura exclaimed as he moves the racket around causing the kids to be a little scared of him.

"There, there, Taka-san. You are scaring the kids," Eiji took the racket away and in a snap Taka was back to his old shy self.

"I-I'm sorry," Taka was shyly scratching his nape as he apologized to the kids.

"It's alright everyone. Taka is a little too excited to coach you guys," Oishi said.

"Hello everyone, Nya! I'm Eiji Kikumaru and my partner will be Syuichiro Oishi. And we'll be coaching group 3! Victory!" Eiji announced. He even posed with a "V" sign in front of everyone.

The twins sweat-dropped. But then they'd look at one another and realized that it was Ryoma who will be their coach.

"I'm Takeshi Momoshiro and that, "he pointed at Ryoma who was still observing his children. "Is Ryoma Echizen. And we will be coaching group 4."

Some of the kids started to murmur. They were trying to compare numbers and some were trying to bargain to some if they can change partners.

"We will be having schedules for everyday practice and every end of the week we will be doing a little tournament per group. And by the end of this camp, all four groups will have a tournament on who has learned more in this camp. Is everything clear?" Oishi announced.

"Yes, Coach!" was the kids' response.

"Great! It's time to meet your coaches!"

As everyone scrambled to their designated courts, Ryuu was a little nervous. Yes. The young prince is nervous as having his father as his coach. The moment he knew about his father; he was secretly researching about him. He was watching his games ever since. Knowing that his father was the best in the world he wanted to play a match with him.

Saya, on the other hand, was very happy of the results. She gets to spend her time with her dad and her brother. She knows Ryuu is as happy as she is. She knows her brother better than anyone else.

"Okay! Everyone line up!" Momoshiro announced. "In this box you'll have to draw who will be your opponent for today. The matches will help us determine your skills. But first, introduce yourselves. Starting with you," Momo pointed at the boy who has an unruly curly hair.

"My name is Akira Kirihara, 7 years old," said the first boy.

Momo's brows rose in recognition of the boy's name.

"My name is Hiiro Satoshi, 9 years old and I have a 2-year tennis experience."

Momo's smile grew wider. The boy reminded him of Horio. And come to think of it, they share the same features.

"I'm Yuu Oshitari, 9 years old," introduced by the boy with blue hair and a pair of glasses.

"Ryuu Ryuzaki,9," Ryuu introduced coldly.

Saya elbowed her brother as if telling him to behave. Ryuu just smirked at her as if telling her that he does not care. Saya glared at him and Ryuu just grinned. He loves to tease his sister.

"Your turn, boy," Momo called and winked at Saya.

Saya gave her coaches a sweet smile and Ryoma couldn't help but see her mother in her. They have the same sweet smile that he loves to see so much.

"My name is Sai Ryuzaki and I'm 9 years old. Ryuu is my twin brother, "Saya introduced.

The three other kids stared at the Echizen twins in awe.

Momo clapped his hands to get the kids' attention.

"Very well! Now that we know one another. It's time for us to pick an opponent!" Momo handed the box to the first boy in line which is Akira Kirihara.

"Who did you get, boy?"

"Yuu Oshitari."

"Great! For our first match! Akira Kirihara versus Yuu Oshitari. One set match!" Then Momo blew his whistle.

As the match started, Momo can see that the two kids were too much like their fathers. Well minus Kirihara's "devil side", Akira is a decent player. While Yuu was as calculative as his father. Akira won the match by a point.

"Good job, kids!" Momo congratulated the two. Both were a little out of breath after the match. "Go take your rest, for now. We'll proceed with our next match. Hiiro, your turn."

Momo passed the box to Horio's son. The boy was clearly shaking scared.

Saya was beside him, knowing the boy is a little shaky she tapped his shoulder to show her support.

"Who did you get, boy?" Momo asked.

"I got a blank paper, coach," Hiiro said.

Momo grinned.

"It means that you won't have to play for now, kid, "Momo told the boy. He looked at the kids knowing that they might be confused. "Well since there were only five of you, so we figured that one of you will not be playing for now. But tomorrow, he'll be the first one to choose his opponent," Momo explained.

The kids nodded in agreement.

"So it's Sai versus Ryuu now. Please proceed to the courts," Momo smiled. He can't wait to see how the twins will play.

Ryoma sat rigid in anticipation of seeing his kids play.

"Sai versus Ryuu. One set match!" then Momo blew his whistle.

"Give it your best, nii-chan, okay?" Saya gave Ryuu a sweet smile. Though it gave Ryuu chills, as he knows how cunning her sister is.

Ryuu just smirked in return.

The match started with Saya's service. It was an easy one as Ryuu was able to return it with ease. But yet Saya, as cunning as she is, she removed the spin on the ball that when Ryuu was about to hit the it the ball just dropped in front of him. But it did not shock Ryuu. He knew that she would do some tricks again. And for now, he'll let her.

"One point to love with Sai's advantage," Momo announced.

Saya was grinning at her brother.

"Oh c'mon, Nii-chan! Is that all you've got?" Saya raised her brow to provoke her brother. She knows that she was threading a dangerous game with her brother but then, she wanted their father to see how good her brother was. She knows that he'll never hurt her in any way.

Ryuu smirked at his sister. Knowing Saya, he knew she'd wanted to provoke him and he'll give it to her. He switched his racket from his right hand to his left and gave his sister a wicked grin.

"Mada mada dane," he declared.

He had once heard Ryoma using those words when he won the Grand Slam at Wimbledon.

Ryoma stood up in shock though his face was still devoid of emotions. The little guy looks exactly like him when he used to tease their mother. He found it amusing how she would usually blush so he would tease her to no end. When he looked at his little girl, she was a picture of amusement. What her brother said did not bring her the blush that her mother would usually wear instead Ryoma saw a similar smirk.

"Let's get it on, Nii-chan?" Saya just gave her cutest face at her brother.

Ryuu set the ball to serve and the game between the Echizen twins has wildly spread on all other teams that the teams and their coaches had gathered at Group 4's court to watch the twins play.

The regular was amazed on how advance the twin's techniques are that it kept them wondering on who taught the kids these techniques.

When Ryuu hit the ball and it went to the opposite side where Saya was running, they knew that the game was done.

"Game and match to Ryuu!" Momo announced.

Saya ran towards her brother.

"You did that on purpose!" she pouted but Ryuu just smirked. "But that was great, Nii-chan!"

The twins did a hi-five then noticed that everyone were looking at then with their jaws dropped, except their father.

" _They are geniuses in the courts,"_ the regulars thought.

 _Sorry for the inconvenience. I did not know what happened why it was showing some error. Hope this is better._

 _Then again, sorry for the late update. Thank you_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I'm sorry if the previous chapter's boring. I'm not really good at describing moves and the grooves of tennis. But I will try my best. I hope this chapter will be more exciting. I also apologize for the late updates. There were several changes that happened in my life for the past months that I don't get to cope up immediately so I had to accept these changes slowly. It affected how I think and how my story will progress. Please be patient with me. Thank you!_

 **Chapter 7:**

"Kyaa!" Eiji yelled in excitement. He ran towards the twins and enveloped them into a tight hug. "That was awesome, kids!"

Ryuu has an embarrass look while Saya has a cute blush.

"Hey, senpai! Let them go!" Ryoma complained.

Eiji just grinned but was still holding the twins.

"U-uhm, coach?" Saya shyly called at Eiji. "C-can't breathe."

"I'm sorry, Sai-chin," Eiji let go of the twins with a smile.

He saw how Saya went beside her father as Ryoma held her right hand. It was as if the most natural thing to do between father and daughter. While Ryuu remained in place as Fuji stood beside him.

Eiji could see how these two would be great at tennis. He could see both the talent and the spunk of their father in them, especially Ryuu. Sakuno did a great job in raising her kids. He just hopes that both Ryoma and Sakuno could kiss and make up. They were so good for each other.

"We better have a break, for now," Inui informed.

The regulars nodded.

"Okay kids! Take your breaks and be back in 30 minutes!" Kawamura announced.

The kids scattered in the fields and were talking about the previous match while the regulars convened around the Echizen twins.

"That game was great, Ryuu-chan," Fuji commented.

"Thank you, Coach, "Ryuu bowed.

Fuji gave him an open smile.

"You can call us, Uncle whenever no one's around, Ryuu-chan."

"Hai, Uncle Fuji," Ryuu nodded.

"Who taught you those techniques, Saya-chan? Your techniques are way advanced for your age," Oishi asked.

The regulars were all ears.

"Uncle Buchou taught us some tricks," Saya answered.

Ryoma looked at Saya in confusion.

"Who's Uncle Buchou?" Kaidoh asked.

All regulars were so eager to know. As they only know one "Buchou".

"He's Mama's cousin. He was taking care of us since we were born. Though Uncle Buchou's from Tokyo, he gets to visit us twice a week," Saya continued.

"Where's your Uncle Buchou now?" Momo asked.

Inui looked at Fuji and Oishi. They have an idea on who this "Uncle Buchou" is. But they don't want to assume.

"He went to see his fiancée," Ryuu answered. "Whatever that is," he added with a shrug.

Eiji, Fuji and Momo chuckled at what the kid said. They thought that in a few years' time he'll change his opinion about having a "fiancée".

Inui, Fuji and Oishi's assumptions has been confirmed. They knew who he was. When they looked at Ryoma, his eyes contained anger. They felt pity towards him for they know that he might be feeling sad with the fact that someone else other than himself has taken care of his children. And knowing Ryoma, other than being the Prince of Tennis he was also the King of Possessiveness.

"Hey Dad? What do you think about our match?" Saya asked her father. She wanted to know what his opinion is.

Ryuu stood still. He was also anticipating his father's opinion. Yeah. And even in case that he found out he was not his father, Ryoma Echizen is still his idol. He was his #1 fan.

Ryoma smiled. A smile so rare that even the regulars were amazed. He went down on his knee to level with her.

"That was amazing, Sa-chan. You and Ryuu-chan were doing great," he turned to smile at his son. Ryuu blushed. He suddenly felt shy and proud that his father thinks that his tennis is great. "But I can teach you better techniques than that." He added.

"Really?" Saya's excitement was evident in her voice. Ryoma nodded. "Did you hear that, Nii-chan?" Saya turned to his brother.

"Hn," Ryuu grunted. He will never be swayed by the words of this man, who happens to be his father. Ryuu thought that he needed to prove his worth first. "He is just telling you that, Saya, just to get your trust."

Saya's brows furrowed.

"Please tell me that you did not just say that, Nii-chan," she was getting irritated.

"I just did. If he really wanted to teach us, he never should have left in the first place," Ryuu said before he turned his back on the regulars and his sister.

He just did not want them to see how he was hurt of knowing his father is alive, and a famous one at that, yet he did not have a chance to be with him. He longed to be with his dad and was even jealous of the other boys as they were playing with their father. But seeing Saya sad because of it, he decided to keep it to himself.

Ryoma looked at his son as he walked away. He was feeling that familiar pang of pain again. The pain of being rejected. His son probably was mad at him. He knows, he may be feeling the same thing if he was in his son's shoes.

"Nii-," Saya was stopped by Ryoma.

"It's okay, Sa-chan. Ryuu-chan may just need time for him to forgive me," Ryoma gave his daughter a sad smile.

Saya smiled back with a little life than her dad.

"Ryuu-nii will forgive you soon, Dad. Just be patient with him. He was very brave for a long while now. He had always protected me and I know him better," Saya held her father's face. Ryoma's eyes was full with unshed tears.

The father and daughter were too occupied with their issues as they did not notice that they were left all alone at the courts.

"But-," Saya was thinking twice if she can ask her father.

"What is it, Sa-chan?" Ryoma encouraged her.

Saya blushed. She does not want to put her father on the spot but she was eager to know what their father feels about them.

"U-uhm… W-why d-did you leave, Dad?"

Ryoma's eyes dimmed. He looked at her with uncertainty.

"I left to be the best in tennis."

Saya was shocked. Tears started to gather in her eyes. Seems like their father really did not want them.

Ryoma knew what her daughter was thinking. So he held her shoulders carefully and locked their gazes.

"It's not what you are thinking, Sa-chan."

Saya by now is sniffing her tears away.

"Don't you want us?" Saya innocently asked.

"Of course I want you," Ryoma said defensively. "If only I knew."

Ryoma sighed. He knew his daughter was far too young to understand. But was shocked him, Saya gave him an understanding smile.

"Nii-chan and I guessed that much, Dad. That you did not know we existed. And with that I am not mad at you," Saya explained. "But do you love our Mom?"

Ryoma this time genuinely smiled at his little girl.

"I came back for her."

 **At the Sweet Twists a week later:**

Sakuno was startled when her phone rang. She found her phone below the folders in her small office at the store. An and Tomo were busy at the kitchen and the counter, respectively. Her work was the only thing that keeps her sane. She does not want to think about her children so much as she wants them to enjoy the camp. She knew that her senpais will take care of her twins. But the nagging feeling of something unusual was bothering her. An was saying that it was merely because she misses her kids as this was the first time that they'd be out of her care. She just agreed as she does not want to bother her best friends too.

"Hello?"

"Sakuno," she heard a cold flat voice on the other line.

"Nii-chan! How are you?" she smiled when she heard her cousin.

"Good."

Sakuno pouted as if the person on the other line could see her.

"Stop pouting, little girl," he said as if he saw it himself.

"H-how-?"

Sakuno heard him grunt a chuckle.

"You always pout especially when you can't get answers from me," her cousin explained.

Sakuno giggled. When her grandmother died, her cousin had made himself known to her. He was her last relative. It seems like her mother and her cousin's mother are estranged sisters. Yes. Her life was full of drama like that but then she was just very thankful of having him around. Other than her best friends, her cousin was there to support her all throughout her pregnancy and of course raising her kids. He'd be a pretty good uncle to her kids.

"How's Yuki-neechan?"

"She's a handful as always," her cousin gave a tiring sigh. "But I am not complaining. Seeing her barefoot and pregnant was all I needed."

Sakuno could hear a faint smile in his voice. He went to Germany to get his fiancée as they had a misunderstanding. When he saw her he had the biggest surprise in his life. He found out that she was pregnant with their first child.

"That's nice to hear, Nii-chan. It's good to hear you're happy," she sincerely said. "But why did you call?"

"We'll be going back to Japan tomorrow."

"Really? That is so great! I'm excited to see, Yuki-neechan."

"Me too, Sa-chan!" she heard another voice on the line. Seems like she was on speakers.

"I miss you, Nee-chan!"

"I miss you too, Sa-chan! And I miss the kids as well. Can I talk to them?" Yuki asked.

"W-well… "Sakuno stuttered.

"You have overcome that stuttering way before, little girl. Now speak," her cousin commanded.

Sakuno cleared her throat before answering her cousin.

"W-well they'd join a tennis camp in T-Tokyo, Nii-chan," she informed.

Silence in the other line was heard.

"Are they with them then?" Yuki broke the silence.

"Y-yes," she breathed out.

"I guess I'll be seeing them in the camp," her cousin announced after a few more minutes of silence.

"W-what do you mean, Nii-chan?"

"We're going back because your Nii-chan will attend the Seigaku Tennis Summer Camp," Yuki explained.

Sakuno was still shock.

"You three can no longer hide from them, Sa-chan. It's destiny who were making things easy for you. And it's time for them to know. The kids need their father," Yuki explained.

"I-I don't understand, Nee-chan."

"Ryoma is in the camp," her cousin announced.

Sakuno dropped the phone in shock.

"What the hell had happen?" Tomoka barged in, An in tow.

Sakuno was still in shock when Tomoka noticed that her phone is in a call.

"Hello?"

"Tomo-chan? What happened to Sa-chan?"

"Yuki-nee? Sa-chan seems to be in shock. What happened?"

"I guess we'll just talk to you girls' tomorrow," Yuki dismissed and ended the call.

"Saku-chan?" An asked in confusion.

"R-Ryoma's back."

Both An and Tomoka had a worried looks on their faces.

"I think it's time for us to go back to Tokyo, eh?" Tomoka said with bitterness.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _After a few chapters, I was never able to tell you guys how thankful I am with your reviews. Please continue to provide me feedback and I'll try to make it as interesting as I could. Again, Thank you!_

 **Chapter 8:**

 **At the Regulars' Office:**

Momo gave Ryoma a tap in the back as he sat beside his best friend.

"Just have a little patience, man. Ryuu will be able to forgive you soon enough."

Ryoma just nodded in understanding. He knows how his senpais are rooting for him. If he knows better, Momo and Kaidoh are on the same boat as himself.

Their conversation was interrupted when Oishi came in with a news.

"Tezuka will be coming here by next week."

For the past years, Ryoma has not heard from his captain. The last time he remembers was Tezuka-buchou went to Germany to have his left arm fixed. If Tezuka and Fuji as joined the international tennis scene, he might have trouble getting the grand slam for the past 10 years. But then Fuji decided to become a photographer and owning his own sports magazine company. While Tezuka became one of the top business man in the world. Other than that, Ryoma does not know much. Well he is just oblivious with the people around him sometimes.

Fuji nodded. "Yuki is on her forth month now and she wanted to give birth here in Japan."

" _Yuki? Who's she?"_ Ryoma wondered.

"It's good to hear that our dear captain wasn't as stingy as before," Eiji commented with a chuckle.

The regulars, except for Ryoma, gave a hearty laugh if not a chuckle – for Kaidoh's case.

"You're right, Eiji," Taka agreed. "He had shown more emotions now. Thanks to Yuki."

"Who's Yuki?" Ryoma asked no one in particular.

"She's Fuji's twin sister," Inui informed.

Ryoma looked at Fuji with a question.

"You have a twin sister?"

"Yeah. But she studied in Germany and had met Tezuka there when he was in rehab."

"And that what you call "fate", people!" Momo declared which earned him a smack in the head by Kaidoh and laughter from his seniors. "What gives, Mamushi?! That effin' hurts!" he yelled.

"You're too loud porcupine head!" Kaidoh hissed.

"Stop it, you two!" Eiji stopped Momo and Kaidoh. Both glared at each other before they turned their heads away from each other.

"Old habits die hard, eh?" Oishi commented which earned a laugh from the seniors.

"When will Tezuka arrive?" Inui asked Oishi.

"Tomorrow."

"Is he bringing Yuki with him?" asked Takashi.

"I'm not sure. Tezuka asked me to have my flat ready. Seems like Yuki wanted to stay there for now while he is in the camp. And I heard they have visitors" Fuji said matter-of-factly.

The regulars know that Tezuka wanted to make sure that his fiancée's wants be followed. Come hell or high water.

"So tomorrow is the last day of the camp will be finished. Who do you have for the final match?" Oishi was reading off a folder for details on each team.

The most number of points between teams were from Kaidoh and Inui's team and Momo and Ryoma's team. Kei Atobe was the Group 1's number 1 player.

"You have not chosen your player yet?" Oishi asked Momo and Ryoma.

Momo looked hesitant as he scratched the back of his head before answering.

"Er…" Momo elbowed Ryoma but as usual Ryoma just gave him a bored look.

Momo clear his throat.

"We cannot decide who to choose between Ryuu and Saya."

The regulars looked at the duo.

"Both were very good at the sport. We can't decide who to assign as we can see both wanted the spot," Momo explained.

"Why don't you ask them then?" Eiji suggested.

All eyes were diverted to Ryoma.

"What?"

"I think it's time for you to talk to your son, Ochibi," Eiji said. And for the entire duration of the camp, Eiji was nothing but his old happy-go-lucky self but not now.

"Eiji's right, Ryoma." Inui added. "You should settle your relationship with your son before you see Sakuno."

Ryoma sighed heavily but then he nodded. He stood up to look for his son. He found him at the practice courts. Ryuu was practicing his twist serve when Ryoma arrived.

"Hey kid," he called.

Ryuu stopped practicing and turned towards him. The kid bowed in acknowledgement.

"Can we talk?"

Ryuu nodded.

He felt awkward that silence fell on them. He cleared his throat to catch his son's attention.

"I-I'm sorry," he said slowly. His voice was so low that Ryuu has to step forward to hear him.

"What for?" Ryuu flatly said.

Ryoma is not someone who would bow down to you and say his apologies. But in this case, he has to if he wanted the woman of his life take him back.

"For not being around, I guess," he said. This time he was looking directly at Ryuu.

"Hn," Ryuu grunted at him. "If it is so difficult for you to say sorry and for not even knowing why, save me all the drama. I don't want to hear it."

Ryoma felt rejected again. Though he knew why his son was like this. His and his father's relationship wasn't as perfect either. But nevertheless, the Great Samurai Nanjiro never left him. He was there when he had conquered the world with his tennis. And Nanjiro was always there to guide him. Looking at Ryuu right now, he realizes that if he was in his son's shoes he'd probably react the same way. Though other than Sakuno, his mother, Rinko was also around to guide him. And this kid, he has to grow much faster and took upon himself to protect his mother, sister and his aunts.

Ryuu started to walk past his father but even before he can walk away, Ryoma had stopped him by his shoulders.

"Let go," he emotionlessly said.

"Let's have a match," Ryoma declared.

Ryuu looked at him in disbelief. The Prince of Tennis himself is asking him for a match. It was a dream come true for him yet he knows there was a catch.

"What's the catch?"

Ryoma looked at him with his famous smirk.

"It's up to you," Ryoma let go of his shoulders and walked towards the courts.

Ryuu wanted to know the truth behind him leaving his mother.

"If you want, you can ask me any questions you like for every point you get. But if I win, you should help me with a favor?"

Ryoma smirked. He knew that his son was too much of him that he would never back down on a challenge.

"Deal."

Then the match between father and son started. Ryoma was right that Ryuu was his exact replica. He saw his stubborn effort to beat him but then again he ended up lying on the floor with his heavy breathing.

"Had enough, kid?"

"H-how did that happen?" Ryuu said in between heavy breaths.

Ryoma smiled genuinely. Ryuu probably is thinking on the ways he can match him and probably planning on how he can surpass him. Ryoma went to check on his son.

"That's something you have to learn, kid. You'd get the hang of it if you wish to be on top," he softly said. He offered his right hand towards his son, trying to help him up. Ryuu looked at his hand and slowly accepted it.

"That was great, D-dad," Ryuu commented with a glint of admiration in his eyes. Ryuu thought that with what his father has showed, he knew his father will not deliberately hurt them. His tennis was too honest.

Ryoma almost cried hearing Ryuu call him "dad". He kneeled in front of Ryuu.

"Can I hug you now?" Ryuu nodded and gave his father a hug. He was silently crying as he savors his father's hug.

"Please don't leave us again, Dad. I don't want to lose you again," he was softly saying.

Ryoma's embrace became tighter.

"You don't have to ask, son."

Saya was looking for her twin brother when she saw Hiro.

"Hey! Have you seen my brother?"

Saya noticed that the boy was not able to look at her directly and he had a shy blush.

"Er."

"Is there something wrong?"

Hiro cleared his throat.

"I saw him with Coach Ryoma in the courts," he said.

Saya got worried but she excitedly bid goodbye to Hiro and went to see his brother and father. When she arrived at the courts their match already started. Ryuu was in his full ability yet she can see that their father barely moved in his position. Her brother was doing all the techniques that they've learned from their uncle yet it was to no avail. At the end of their match, Ryuu dropped in his back due to exhaustion. She saw how their father walked towards her brother and offered his hand. Saya was hoping that her Nii-chan would accept their father now. For the past weeks, they saw how Ryoma tried his best to at least let them feel he was willing to take care of them. She even saw the ball that their mother gave him displayed in his room when she went to call him for practice. Though she can't be all too girly for now, her dad always would make sure that no one would take advantage of her.

Shock was an understatement when Ryuu accepted their father's hand and gave him a hug. She knew her Nii-chan misses their father too.

"Saya-chan, are you okay?" Momo grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him. She felt he uncle wiped something off her face. "Why are you crying, baby girl?"

Saya smiled widely despite of her tears.

"It's my heart that is nose-bleeding, Uncle Momo."

Momo laughed.

"I know. Saya-chan. Good to hear you're okay. I don't want to interrupt them but we have to go see them now."

Saya nodded and followed Momo.

Ryuu's face was now free of tears yet there were still traces of it. Both father and son were wearing their famous poker face.

"C'mon, you two! Stop being so uptight!" Momo greeted with a smile.

Saya went to give her brother a hug.

"Good job, Nii-chan."

Ryuu patted her back then she let him go but she saw the blush on his face.

"Okay! Now that is settled, we have an urgent matter to decide to," Momo opened.

"What is it, Uncle?" Ryuu asked.

"Well the final tournament for the camp is tomorrow. But we have not decided on who will play between you two. It will be the Monkey King's son who will be Group 1's representative."

"Oh you mean the Monkey boy will play?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes. I know that both of you wanted to go against him. But I think it would be safer if Ryuu will do it," Ryoma suggested.

"I'll take him," Saya volunteered.

"NO!" Ryoma and Ryuu objected.

Saya wasn't intimidated though. She rolled her eyes at them.

"I can take him, Dad! That monkey boy owes us. He has been underestimating me. Plus, he already saw Nii-chan play when he had a match with Akira and Yu but not me."

Saya explained convincing her father and brother. Ryoma and Ryuu sighed in unison.

" _She is just like her mother,"_ Ryoma thought _._

" _She is just like mother,"_ Ryuu thought.

Momo's laugh broken their argument.

"Then that's decided then."

 **The next day:**

 **At the Coaches' office:**

Everyone in the room was quite when the door opened. They saw the stoic captain entered. Ryoma notices that their captain wasn't as uptight as before and his dead eyes seemed to have a life. Ryoma woke up from his reverie when he heard Oishi greeted the new comer.

"Tezuka! It's good to see you!" Oishi went to give Tezuka a man hug.

The captain just nodded in acknowledgement as everyone in the room greeted him. Ryoma walked towards him with every intention to greet his senior but everyone was in shock and in awe when the captain seemed to have lost his control over his favorite team member.

Ryoma was thrown about a few feet away from the blow of Tezuka's fist.

"What gives, Buchou?!" Ryoma yelled.

Tezuka just gave him a cold stare.

"Never ever let your guard down," the captain's emotionless voice was laced with ice.

Ryoma stood up and gave Tezuka a stare down. He wouldn't let anybody go just that even if that someone is a person he respected.

But Tezuka wasn't intimidated. He has more reason to make Ryoma's life a little difficult. Well he can't let his guard down or else his cousin will get hurt again.

"What the hell is your problem, Buchou?"

The other regulars were quiet. All of them are getting ready for a throw down. But they know their captain better and of course Ryoma. Both have an unending patience. But what puzzled them is on why their captain has to resort to violence when he was one who is not a fan of it.

Tezuka barely shrugged his shoulder before he turned towards Oishi.

"What time will the tournament start?"

"It— "Oishi was cut off when the doors opened and Saya was marching towards their father with a scowl in her cute face.

"I'm not talking to you, Nii-chan!" she yelled at her brother who was walking just behind her. She went directly to Ryoma and held her hands up at him. Ryoma absentmindedly took her into his arms as Saya hugged him.

"What's the problem, little girl?"

"Nii-chan has was being mean, Dad. He keeps on teasing me about my hair!" Saya was at the verge of crying.

"Hush now, little girl. Your hair is beautiful like you, "Ryoma complimented.

Ryuu rolled his eyes at what their father said. The regulars' jaws were hanging as they've never seen the Prince of Tennis displays affection like this.

"R-Really, Daddy?" Saya expectantly said.

"Yes. You have hair just like your mom," Ryoma gave her a small smile as if remembering how Sakuno would throw tantrums at him if he teases her about her hair.

Saya's smile grew wide and gave her father a big embrace.

"Tsk, girls!" Ryuu whispered which earned some giggle from the regulars except for Tezuka.

The twins have not noticed him yet so Tezuka grabbed the chance to observe Ryoma and the twins.

Saya glared at her brother in returned. When she looked up she saw a familiar face.

"Uncle Buchou!" Saya went down of her father's arms and jumped towards her uncle.

"Hey there, Saya-chin," Tezuka gave her a small but genuine smile.

"Uncle Buchou!" Ryuu's face lit up upon seeing Tezuka. Tezuka offered his other hand to the boy for their secret handshake.

Ryoma and the other regulars expect for Fuji and Oishi were shocked as hell. They'd never guessed that the kids' "Uncle Buchou" was none other than Kunimitsu Tezuka.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I think this would be the chapter where they would soon meet. Or maybe not? Hmmm…_

 **Chapter 9**

Saya gave her Uncle Tezuka a tight hug.

"Why are you here, Uncle?" Ryuu asked as Tezuka let Saya go down of his arms. Saya immediately went back to her father's arms.

"I want to see you play, Ryuu-chin," Tezuka messed with Ryuu's hair which earned the older man a scowl. A scowl so similar to his father.

"Stop calling me "Ryuu-chin", Uncle. And I am not playing," Tezuka's brows rose in question. "Saya will."

"Uhuh, "Saya nodded in acknowledgement.

"No! You're not playing, Saya-chin," the older man objected.

Saya then again rolled her eyes.

"It's not gonna work on me, as well, Uncle. You know that," Saya gave her Uncle a sheepish grin. "Plus, Daddy already agreed that I'll be playing with the monkey-boy."

Tezuka gave Ryoma a cold stare.

"She can do it, Buchou," Ryoma stated looking at Tezuka straight in his eyes. He is no longer intimidated by his captain. "Plus, you know how persuasive this girl can be. Just like her mom," Ryoma whispered his last sentence but Saya heard it. Saya giggled happily.

Tezuka knowing he had lost the stare down, sighed silently.

"Saya is just too much like you than her mother," Tezuka commented which earned a hearty laugh from the other regulars.

Ryoma was packing his things since by the end of the camp he'll be going with his kids to see their mother when he heard a knock on his door. When he went to see who was it, he was not too shocked.

"Buchou," he motioned for his guest to come in.

Tezuka walked in without even glancing at his junior. He stopped at the middle of the room looking at the prince's luggage.

"Why did you come back?"

Ryoma sighed. He now knows that his former captain is Sakuno's cousin.

"Because I have to get what's always been mine."

Tezuka turned to look at him. His captain has his poker face but Ryoma knows better. Tezuka was measuring the truth behind his words.

Tezuka knew that Ryoma is a no nonsense guy. What he says he does. But thinking on how hardheaded his cousin is, Ryoma needed to have the utmost patience for her.

Tezuka smirked, for the first time.

"Don't let your guard down then," then he walked out of the room.

 **Last day of camp:**

Everyone was gathered at the main court. Today is the culmination of the camp and everyone is excited to watch the final match of the day. The cheerful banters and conversations of the kids were heard when Saya and Ryuu arrived. Saya was in her usual "boy" get up as Ryuu was frowning because of it. He hated seeing his sister in the get up but they have to keep the façade until the camp ends.

"I'll play with the monkey-boy, Sa-chan," Ryuu was still trying to change his sister's mind.

"No way, Nii-chan! You and daddy already agreed that I'll be playing. Plus, Uncle Buchou agreed too," Saya frowned at her brother.

Ryuu sighed. His sister was too stubborn. They are too alike in that matter.

"Okay! Just be careful," he patted her head.

Saya smiled and nodded.

They heard a whistle that signals the start of the match.

"Settle down everyone!" Momo announced. "The match will start now. Players move forward!"

Kei Atobe, walked at the center of the court with a smirk. He was confident that he'll win. He looked at Ryuu with a smirk knowing that he will crush the rat. But Ryuu did not even glance at him which irritated the boy.

" _I swear I'll crush you, rat!"_ he thought.

He was thrown out of his reverie when he heard the murmurs of the spectators. His opponent must have been introduced but why is the rat Ryuu still outside of the courts? When he turned to check who his opponent would be he went furious.

"Coach!" he called Momo who was standing beside the referee, who he did know yet. 

"What is it, kid?"

"I don't want to have him," he pointed at Sai. "to be my opponent."

"It has been decided and you can't do anything about it," Momo explained.

"Hmp!" Kei stomped towards that court with irritation in his eyes. He wanted to have a match with Ryuu not with his twin brother. "I'll crush you, rat."

Saya on the other hand was not intimidated at all. She knew she could use the boy's irritation and frustrations against him. Saya rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try, monkey-boy."

The match was halfway through and Saya was enjoying every bit of it. Kei was a tough opponent; she can give him that but she was trained better. The match was half way through when Kei just made a bad move. Saya knew that the monkey boy was stronger than her, he made a turn before hitting the ball which made the spin upon hitting the floor and hit Saya straight in the forehead.

The forced has knocked her off balanced but it was not strong enough for her to lose consciousness. Saya could feel the removal of her cap as the ball landed on her forehead. It had hurt, but it was tolerable.

"Sai-chan!" her groupmates yelled.

"Saya!" Ryuu stood up and was ready to run after her but Ryoma stopped him.

"She's okay, Ryuu," Ryoma heave a sigh of relief but worry still laced his voice. "She wouldn't want us to interfere with the match."

Ryuu worriedly looked at his twin sister, she was standing up now. Looked like she was not hurt that much.

The referee, who was Tezuka, gave Saya 5 minutes to take care of her forehead.

Oishi with his first aid took care of it.

"Are you okay, little girl?" Ryoma kneeled beside her to check.

Saya gave everyone a big smile. She was actually feeling okay. But she knew that her brother would go berserk until she sees a doctor.

"I'm fine, dad."

"You need to see a doctor, Sa-chan," Ryuu said.

"Can we do that after the match?"

Ryuu nodded his head no.

"The match is almost done, Nii-chan," she whined.

"But mom will get mad once she knows about your forehead."

"Give me 5 minutes," Saya bargained.

"But the match may take more than that," Ryuu was desperate to convince her to stop the match.

"Five minutes, Nii-chan."

Ryuu sighed.

"Do whatever you want, Sa-chan. But the moment the match is done, we'll take you to the hospital," Ryuu surrendered.

Amazement were in the Regulars' eyes. The little girl was too much of Ryoma that she even convinced her brother for her to continue playing.

"I'm good, Uncle Oishi. Thank you."

Saya stood up and walked towards the courts. The court was quiet and Saya turned to look around. All the attendees especially her teammates were gaping at her. Which she doesn't understand.

When she looked at the monkey his jaws were dropped.

"Y-You're a g-girl?"

Saya was taken aback. How the hell did they know? When she checked, she was no longer wearing her cap.

"Uh oh!" Saya gave Kei a sheepish grin which made the boy blush. "Let's continue. I only have 5 minutes!"

Tezuka who heard her shook his head and started to whistle. As the match continued, Saya had made her point after point. She knew she can't let her guard down as she can feel how his brother is glaring at her. Saya sighed and did a twist serve for the first time which gained her the point that made her win.

"Game set and match! Saya Ryuzaki wins!" Tezuka announced.

Ryoma walked towards his daughter in a hurry. He saw that she was starting to go pale. He took her in his arms and walked towards the parking lot.

"Hey little girl? Don't sleep yet, okay? We're going to see a doctor now," he said.

"Yes dad."

He took the driver's seat when Saya was settled in and Ryuu sat beside her. The two were talking about the recently concluded game.

"How did you learn that serve, Sa-chan?" Ryuu was trying his best not to let his sister sleep as they need to make sure that she will not have any complications from the hit she got.

Saya, though a little pale, did not feel anything else. But she knew that her father and her brother were worried sick about her. She gave her brother a sheepish grin.

"Well, I saw you do it once while you were practicing back in Kyoto."

"How did you learn that serve, Ryuu-chan?"

Ryuu looked at his father shyly.

"W-Well, I s-saw your video from YouTube."

Ryoma smiled. Seems like his son was a fan.

When they arrived at the hospital, Saya was immediately being checked to make sure she was okay. The father and son tandem were eagerly waiting for the results as they had Saya confined in the hospital for some observation.

"Mom would be furious," Ryuu stated.

"I bet she will," Ryoma agreed.

"Good luck, dad," Ryuu had his right hand on his father shoulder and gave his father a grin.

Ryoma paled. He has not even talked to her yet, and now he has his other foot stuck on his graves.

 **At Fuji's flat:**

Sakuno and the girls – Tomoka, An and Yuki – were eating their lunch when Sakuno's phone rang. It was Tezuka who was calling.

"Hello Tezuka-nii. Are you on your way home?" she greeted.

Tezuka cleared his throat as if he was about to say something important.

"I-Is there something wrong, Nii-chan?"

She was getting nervous on what will her cousin say.

"It's about Saya."

"What happened to her?" she stood up in utter shock. She can feel her body shaking of fear.

"She's in the hospital. A ball had hit her head."

"What?!Where is she?"

Tezuka gave her the name of the hospital and without any word she ran towards the parking lot. She did not realize that Tomo, An and Yuki are just behind her.

"I'll drive, Saku-chan," An volunteered. And when all four of them were in the car, they sped off towards the nearest hospital.

 **At the hospital:**

Ryuu was currently sleeping on the couch on the other side of the room while Ryoma and Saya were playing 20 questions when the door suddenly opened and a worried Sakuno came in.

"Saya!" a look of relief was in her face when she saw her daughter smiling in her hospital bed even if she has a big patch in her forehead.

"Mom!" Saya excitedly gave her mother a huge hug. "I'm so glad you are here. I miss you, mom."

Saya was now crying in glee.

"I miss you too, baby. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Mom. It doesn't hurt anymore. Daddy and Nii-san are overreacting." Saya rolled her eyes.

Sakuno stilled when she heard what her daughter said. Then she heard that familiar voice behind her. The voice that she'd never forget. It was a voice of someone she once loved… well still love that is.

"Sakuno."

She turned around to see the Prince of Tennis himself. She thought that she had long forgotten how she felt towards him. He had just hurt her. He always does. And she hated him for it. But why does her heart say otherwise?

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

"Hey Ryuu!" Ryoma called their son.

"Yes, Dad?" Ryuu stood up and went at the foot of Saya's bed.

"You stay with, Saya. Your Uncles and Aunties will be here any moment now."

"Yes, Dad!"

And without further ado, Ryoma grabbed her left wrist and pulled her out of her children's room.

"Where the hell is she?" An asked Tomo as Yuki was busy with whoever she was talking to over the phone.

"I don't know either!" Tomo exclaimed.

When An parked the car at the hospital, Sakuno completely sped off without waiting for them. An is unable to follow immediately as she was still parking the car while Tomo was assisting Yuki. They completely lost Sakuno when they'd entered the hospital.

"I know where she is. Follow me," Yuki led them towards Saya's room.

"Why are we here in the first place, Yuki-nee?" An asked.

"Saya seemed to have met an accident and hit her head," Yuki stated.

"WHAT?!" An and Tomo explained.

"Shush! We're here."

Yuki opened the door for them and saw the twins who were playing on the hospital bed.

"Aunties!" the twins exclaimed in glee.

Ryuu ran down the bed and gave Yuki a big hug. While Tomo and An went to give Saya a hug. After the hugging and "how are you's" Tomo and An noticed that Sakuno isn't around.

"Hey kids. Where's your mom?" Yuki asked.

"Dad took her away, "Saya said.

And the moment she answered the door opened and the regulars came in.

Both Tomo and An were still shock because in front of them were Kaidoh and Momoshiro who were equally shocked to see them.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _The most awaited meeting is here! Let's see… Thank you for all the love! Because of you, I am hell bent to finish this story._

 **Chapter 10**

 **Sakuno and Ryoma**

Sakuno was still shocked. Ryoma was dragging her out of the hospital and into his car. He slightly pushed her into the shotgun seat.

"Hey!" she yelled as her butt hit the seat. But he did not respond. Ryoma's face was still devoid of emotions as he closed the door of the car. He walked around and sat at the driver's seat. Sakuno could hear his hard breathing as if he was trying to calm down.

She was just observing him when he turned to her and his face was getting closer to her.

"W-What are you doing?" she suddenly felt nervous.

"Are you scared, Sa-ku-no?" a hint of teasing was in his voice which made her looked at him straight in his eyes. It was a wrong move for her as she can see multiple emotions in his golden orbs. Anger, irritation, hope, longing and love. Love? She must've been dreaming. He never had loved her. She never heard it from him at least.

With that though, she sat straight and she answered as boldly as she can.

"Why would I be?" there was indifference in her voice.

A pang of pain crossed his beautiful eyes but then it was gone in seconds. Ryoma returned to his unemotional façade.

"Hn," he grunted but he advanced towards her still.

"S-stop!"

Ryoma's brows rose in question as he locked her seatbelt. Sakuno gave an inaudible sigh.

" _You assume too much, Sakuno,"_ she scolded herself.

Ryoma started the car and drove in silence. Five minutes later, Sakuno noticed a familiar place. The car stopped in front of a temple. The temple that was owned by Ryoma's family. He opened the car door for her as she reluctantly went out of it.

"W-What are we doing here?"

He did not answer her. Instead he grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the steps of the temple.

"Hey! Stop dragging me!" she yelled.

But Ryoma did not listen. He did not even stop to look at her. He just continued to drag her towards the courts where he and his father usually play. They stopped in front of the large bell. The place looked the same as 10 years ago. Seems like it was being taken care of by Ryoma's family.

"Let go of me, Echizen-san!"

Ryoma turned and raised a brow at her.

"You have no right to drag me anywhere you want. My daughter's in the hospital with a big bruise but here I am being dragged by you."

She continued to rant at him but he remained poker faced. He kept her wrist locked in his hand. He likes the feeling of her skin in his hands.

"What happened to "Ryoma-kun"?"

Sakuno's jaws dropped in disbelief. She has been nagging him since they arrived but he only heard her when she called him "Echizen-san"? She could not believe it! This man is so aggravating.

"Despite everything I said, you only heard that? Unbeli— "

She was cut off when she felt his lips on hers. The kiss was short but deep. She was speechless.

"That should shut you up, "Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno's face turned beet red in shame.

Ryoma had noticed how she had blushed.

" _So, she hadn't changed that much eh? Her lips taste the same,"_ he thought as he looked at her in amusement.

She must have gathered her thoughts as she looked at him in the eyes.

"Let me go, Echizen-san," she almost whispered.

"No."

He slid his fingers down her hands and he intertwined it.

"You are not allowed to leave me again. Not today. Not in forever," he declared.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't do that to me!"

"I can."

"No!"

"Try me and you'll never see OUR kids again," he challenged.

Sakuno felt her knees weakened and her tears started to fall.

"Please, Ryoma-kun. Don't take my children away," she pleaded.

Ryoma sighed. He hates seeing her cry. And he wanted to hit himself for making her cry in the first place. He pulled her closer and he wrapped his arms around her. He really felt good knowing that this woman is in his arms. It's the feeling he wants for a long time.

"Shhh… I won't take them away. In one condition."

Sakuno looked up to see him looking at her.

" _How did he become so tall?"_ Sakuno thought. She felt comfortable in his arms. The comfort she had been dreaming of since he left. It simply felt like home.

"W-What condition?" she asked.

"Marry me."

Sakuno was stunned. Did she just hear him say "marry me"? A blush started to creep in her face. She was not expecting it from him at all. Her heart felt very happy but then her head is saying not to gamble again. She could not afford to take away his dreams from him. She loves him that much. Though she has never heard him say he loves her too, she knew Ryoma liked her up to some degree but not enough for her to marry him. And she saw from the news that he was about to be married to that model named, Ai.

She slowly pushed herself away from him. His grip loosening but not completely letting her go. She slowly shook her head no. She wanted to cry, but she held herself back. She gave him a sweet smile.

"No, Ryoma-kun. I won't marry you."

"Why?" confusion clouded his eyes.

Her smile grew wider but her eyes shows a different thing. She was sad and deeply hurt.

"I promised myself that I'll only marry the man that I love and the man who loves me back. If you wanted to be a father to the kids, please don't do it at my expense."

Ryoma was taken aback. Did she think he was asking her to marry him only because of Saya and Ryuu? Ryoma shook his head to clear it. She was denser that he had thought. He sighed. He thinks he needs his kids' help this time. He took her left hand again and pulled her towards the house just beside the temple.

"Hn. I'm hungry."

Though it hurts, he just got rejected for the first time, he knew that he had to be patient with her. Ryuu had informed him how his mother cried at night calling out his name. He promised his children that he'll marry their mother by hook or by crook. Now he knows why his son was giving him a "good luck". His mother was one tough and hard headed lady.

They just entered the house when his phone just beeped. Sakuno gave him a bored stare when he did not let go. He reluctantly let go of Sakuno's hand. He received two messages from his kids.

 _Fr: Sa-chan_

 _How's Mom, Dad?_

 _Fr: Ryuu-chan_

 _Did she say "yes", Dad?_

Ryoma was left alone in the living room. He had asked his mother ahead to have the house cleaned before the camp was over. Though he has not informed his parents yet about his kids.

 _To: Sa-chan_

 _She seems to be okay, little girl._

 _To: Ryuu-chan_

 _She said NO._

 _Fr: Sa-chan_

 _Did you make mommy cry again, daddy?_

 _Fr: Ryuu-chan_

 _WHAT?! Did you tell her you love her first?_

Ryoma stiffened.

 _To: Sa-chan_

 _I'm sorry, little girl. Your mom and I had a misunderstanding. She cried a little._

 _To: Ryuu-chan_

 _How do I tell her that? Your mother won't even listen to me._

As he was talking to his children, Sakuno was busy cooking for him. He was getting desperate. He needed her to marry him. Not because of their children but it's because he loves her. Problem is, how the hell would he tell her if she was so hell bent not to listen to him?

 **An and Momo**

"Y-Yuki-nee, we have to go," An had the presence of mind to drag Tomoka with her. But before they could step out of the room, Momo was already blocking their way. An visibly paled. She knew that she would need to face him sooner or later. What she did not expect that it would be this soon.

"You are not going anywhere, missy," Momo smirked as he snatched her from Tomo's grip and pulled her out of the twin's room.

Momo does not care what the others will think. He needs to talk to this woman. She left him without any word. He had looked for her but she was nowhere to be found. Not even her brother knew where she was.

An realized that they were walking out of the hospital and into the parking lot. She started to scream at him but he did not let go. She can't let him drag her around because the mere fact that he was holding her wrist gives her a feeling she thought was long gone. That nothing but hatred and anger was all she has towards Takeshi Momoshiro.

"Help! This man is harassing me!" she was trying to get away from him that she decided to make a scene.

Momo stopped but did not let her go still.

"Oh c'mon, An-chan. Tell me you don't want to go that way, "Momo smirked. He knew how An thinks but then he was prepared.

People are looking strangely at them.

"It's okay people! Y'know how pregnant women are," Momo grinned.

Random people applauded and gave their congratulations to them.

"Thank you, everyone. It's time for me and my wife to go home," Momo then carried her in bridal style.

An was embarrass and she can't do anything. She was not able to say anything to defend herself so she just hid her face at the crook of Momo's neck.

" _This porcupine head is just so full of himself! Argh! If only I can strangle his neck,"_ An thought. The moment she lifted her head to say something to Momo she was cold shock as her lips brushed his. A blush automatically crept in her face. She moved away from him but it was too late. Momo has grabbed her head and gave her a knee melting kiss.

He let go of her lips with a welcoming smile. It made her heart flutter like it used to when they were together.

"Welcome home, _wife,_ " Momoshiro smiled genuinely, his eyes were full of emotions.

This has left An unmoving.

 **Tomo and Kaidoh**

"Hey! Let me go, you stupid snake!" Tomo was screaming her lungs out. Just like An, she was dragged from the twins' room towards the elevator. Kaidoh has her right wrist in a vice grip that she could not get out of.

"Let me go!" she was starting to hit his broad shoulder.

"I'd rather you stop hitting me or you'll just hurt yourself more," Kaidoh said not even looking at her.

But she did not listen. She held her left arm high and without second thought she swung her fist that has landed on Kaidoh's left cheek. But he just gives a "Fssh" and did not budge from the impact.

"Aww!" she whined. His face was pretty hard and she thinks she just broke a bone.

Kaidoh turned to her with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he softly held her left hand.

The pain was unbearable and she was trying her best not to cry but because of her frustrations she can't help but cry. But she knew that her tears were because of a completely different reason.

"H-Hey," Kaidoh held Tomo's hand softly but she did not even raise her head to see him.

Sakuno, An and herself knew that one of these days they'd be seeing these men. But what they did not realize was it was too soon. The hurt she felt because of him was again showed and she cannot bear another rejection.

"I'm sorry," Kaidoh whispered as he kissed her knuckles. What she does not know was… Is he sorry for the pain it caused her when she punched him? Or was it because she rejected her a long time ago?

She does not want to know.

 _Author's note:_

 _I'm so sorry for the delay. I was sick for a long time and was not able to continue the story. But here it is… Cliffhanger, I know… Chapter 11 is on the works… Hope you like it._


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

 **Tomo and Kaidoh: Long Overdue**

They sat at the rooftop in an awkward silence. She was way into her own memories that she did not notice how Kaidoh was fidgeting beside her.

Everybody knows how scary Kaoru Kaidoh could be. With his thick brows that has its usual frown, his deep-set eyes, strong aquiline nose and his thick heart-shaped lips make him a little too intimidating for men and women alike. But Tomo knows better. Despite of his scary-like-hell façade, Kaidoh has the sweetest spot with animals. He was sweet in an intimidating manner, yet he was thoughtful. He was all that and more. It was what had endeared him to her. But because of him being too egotistical and too naïve at the same time, he rejected her. She wasn't as hurt when she saw him entertaining those rags what hurts her the most was when he said nothing about what he felt about her when she confessed.

Tomo let out a loud sigh.

Kaidoh, on the other hand, was lovingly looking at the red-head. She was too engrossed with her thoughts that she did not realize he had been watching her all this time. All the years she was gone has been good to her. Her hair was no longer in pigtails, instead it was in a high pony. Though her mole was still visible below her right eye, it just made her look a lot more intimidating. The sparks of naughtiness in eyes were no longer there. He knew that somehow, he was the reason why it was not there any longer.

He wrapped her injured hand with his handkerchief but Tomo was quiet. Too quiet for her own good. And he knows it wasn't good.

"Uhm… H-how have you been, Tomoka?" he softly asked.

Tomo stiffened a little as she was startled a little.

"I have been great," she flatly said.

She knew she does not have the right to be mad at him. But geez! She's hurt. And it hurts more knowing that she still has feelings for him, after all this time.

Kaidoh flinched at her response. When she calmed down, she became distant and cold. She did not dare to even look at him. He is scared. She was far from the loud mouthed Tomoka Ozakada that he knew almost 10 years ago. He was afraid she might disappear again. He does not even know why she was so distant.

Kaidoh sighed deeply. He has to know what had happened. And this is his chance. It's now or never.

"Why?"

Tomo turned to look at him. Her eyes showed confusion. This time, Kaidoh looked at her straight in the eyes as well.

"Why did you left?" he repeated.

"Because I have to."

"Is that all there is?"

"Y- "

"Stop being so cold, Tomoka," he said helplessly.

Tomo looked at him in shock. He looked so frustrated.

"I'm n – "

"Stop! Just stop!" he cut her off again.

He stood up and started to pace back and forth. He could not explain on how frustrated he was feeling. He felt like he needed to clear things to her once and for all. He has a gut feel that she will disappear if he did not talk to her now.

"I don't know why you were too damn cold to me after so many years. We were okay one day then you disappeared the next day. You just don't know how hurt I was then. Here I am trying to gather all my courage just to be able to ask you out but then you were gone along with Sakuno and An. I went to search for you. But to no avail. I wanted to know how you were, but I got no news about you at all. Then one day, I had to take over the family's business, but never did I stop to search for you," he ranted.

Shock was an understatement of what she was feeling about what she had heard.

"Y-you l-looked for me?"

He turned and kneeled in front of her. He placed both of his hands each on her side making sure she'll not bolt out of the roof top and leave him. He knew he was 10 years too late, but better late than never, eh?

He looked at her with soft loving eyes. Emotions he only wants her to see.

"Yes."

"W-why?"

Tomo could feel her tears will fall anytime soon.

"Because I love you. I have always been in love with you."

"Liar," she whispered as her tears fell. "Y-you don't love me, Kaoru. You rejected me."

Shock was written all over Kaidoh's face.

"What are you saying? I never rejected you."

"You did. It was the day before Ryoma-san's flight. I went to see you in the courts. I wanted to tell you how I felt then. I brought you some snacks but then I heard you talking to one of your fangirls telling them that you never liked me and you'll never like me ever," her tears continued to fall.

Kaidoh smiled. Now he knows why, they wasted 10 years because of a stupid misunderstanding.

"Hey, "he held her chin and lifted her face for her to look at him.

He gave her a sweet smile that confused her.

"I never rejected you, Tomo-chan. I was about to look for you that day when those hags ambushed me. They threatened to hurt you. Not that I can't protect you or something, but I wasn't able to sort my feelings out for you just yet. I don't want you to get into trouble. Those hags are vicious, and they'll see to it that you'll get hurt, I know because they told me so. I decided to tell them that I don't like you," he explained.

Tomo gaped at him. He did that to protect her? She did not even give him a chance to explain. She was ashamed of what she had done.

"I-I'm sorry," she can't look at him even.

He moved her head towards him again. He has this huge smirk in his face.

"Well come to think of it, I never did like you."

"What?!" she yelled at him. After all his confessions he would tell her he doesn't like her? "Are you kidding me?"

His smirk turned to a huge grin. He held her in a lose embrace, trying to immobilize her as he knows she will start to freak out in a few seconds.

"Yeah. I never liked you because I love you. I love you, Tomoka Ozakada that all these years has been hell without you. So please. Never leave my side nor my sight for my peace of mind."

Tomo giggled that had turned into a joyous laugh. She caught his face in her hands and had looked at him lovingly.

"You, Kaoru Kaidoh, are just so sweet," she said as she gave him a smack in the lips.

She felt him stiffened for a few seconds and she saw him blushed.

"I'm sorry if I left. I had to do that. I was okay being friends with you then. If I see you and I watch you play, I was happy. Then one day I just realized I was in love with you. You were just too dependable that I was getting used to having you around. But being the old same me, I really wanted you to know. I was hurt knowing you never liked me, even just a little. Then when we ran after Ryoma-san the next day, we saw you, Momo-senpai and Ryoma-san kissing some hags at the airport."

"Wait! What?" Kaidoh was confused. He never kissed anyone else. "I've never kissed anyone. Those batshit crazy fangirls ambushed us while waiting at the airport that time. I was getting bored and was about to leave when one of those crazy girls tried to kiss me, but I was fast enough to avoid. If you have stayed a little longer you should have seen us push them away."

Tomo's mouth fell open. And realizing that he was being honest she giggled. Only Kaidoh can push a sexy gal away.

She encircled his neck for a hug.

"You never failed to amaze me. I really am sorry for what had happened, Kaoru."

He loosened up her arms and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'll accept your apology, in one condition," a naughty smirk crossed his face.

"What?"

"You have to marry me."

Tomo stared at him wide-eyed and her mouth gaped open.

"H-huh?"

Kaidoh give her a flick on her forehead.

"Aww! That hurts!" she clasped her hands over her forehead as she glared at him.

Kaidoh smirked.

"We are old enough, Tomo-chan. And I guess 10 years was long enough for me to chase you. Since you love me too, you can I either answer me with a Yes or a Yes. So, what now?"

Tomo pouted.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Tomo shook her head in amusement.

"Then I guess my answer is Yes."

Kaidoh smiled and without further ado, he crushed his lips with her. Sealing their deal of forever.

 _A/N:_

 _I'm sorry for the long wait. I wanted to upload the longest chapter I have ever done unfortunately I got stuck with Momo and An's confessions. It was contagious that I can't start Ryoma and Sakuno's part too. This has been saved for a loooonggggg time in my files unfortunately I only got the time to post._

 _Hope you like this._

 _Please continue to Read and Review!_

 _Love lots! xoxox_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _ **I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

 **An and Momoshiro: Hello, Wife!**

"What the hell are you talking about, Momoshiro?"

Her anger is starting to bubble from her insides. But Momo seemed to be not affected by it.

"What? Can I not welcome my _wife_ back?" he innocently asked.

What he said just fueled her anger more.

"I am not your _**wife**_!" she screamed at him.

"Oh yes, you are!" Momo went to the dresser nearest him and took out a manila folder which he handed to her. "Here."

She opened the folder and was utterly shocked when she saw that it was a signed marriage contract. And she knows it was her signature and seal in the said document.

"H-how- "

She was really confused as to why she was suddenly married to him. She weakly sat on the couch not even trying to look at Momoshiro.

Momoshiro saw how shocked An was. He can't blame her, though. Kippei Tachibana, her brother, did it before he left for the States and stayed there for good with his wife.

Momo sighed and sat at the sofa in front of her.

"I'll answer everything you want to ask, An. I know how confused you are right now."

An glared at the purple-eyed man.

"You think?" she sarcastically retorted.

Momo knew that his real work is just beginning. He knows how hard-headed his wife could be. Ah, he could not stop that comfortable feeling every time he thinks of her as his wife. It gives him a sense of ownership of her knowing that he was hers. Unfortunately, she seemed to be mad at the thought.

He had liked her the first time he saw her. And he was threatening Kamio every time they see each other as he wanted An for himself. She just simply makes his world a lot colorful every time he was with her. She can also make him see sense if she was around. He had thought that they were getting okay but the day after Ryoma's flight, Sakuno, Tomoka and An disappeared. None of the regulars knew where they were. Not even her brother Kippei knows where she was.

She stood up and started to walk towards the door but Momo wouldn't have any of her tantrums right now. He had been looking for her for almost 10 years now. It is time for him to get what was originally his.

He grabbed her right wrist and pulled her close to him. Knowing how feisty An could be, he carried her like a sack of potato and brought her up to his room making sure that the door was locked. She was screaming her lungs out that it irritates his ears. But Momo knew if he will not be able to do this now, he'll regret it.

"You stupid jerk!" she screamed as she tried to punch him. "This is harassment!"

And he continued to nag him out of his brains. He was getting fed up so when An tried to punch him to his face, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to give her a bone-wrecking kiss. She did try to protest but all her protest died down when he bit her lower lip that made her open her mouth for his intrusion. He lovingly tasted her mouth. He wanted her to feel what he feels thru his kisses. He knows that he sometimes fails to explain what he really feels.

Their kiss was getting intimate and, in a few moments, both totally gave in to what their hearts truly desires.

She woke up when she felt someone tightened their arms around her. Upon realizing that someone else is in her bed she immediately pushed the person away making whoever it was fall on the ground.

"Aww! Why did you do that?"

Momo stood up to check his butt that was hurting.

A blush crept to her face upon seeing a half-naked Takeshi Momoshiro in front of her.

"Can you be decent?" she glares at him.

Momo gave her a naughty grin. Oh, how she wishes she can wipe it off his luscious lips with a kiss. Wait! What? Did she just think of kissing him again? Damn those sinful lips of his.

"Is that how you greet your husband, wife?" Momo wagged his brows at her.

She pouted and he found it cute. Her eyes widened when she saw him stood up. She immediately covered her eyes. She knew she was red as a beet. The room was filled with his hearty laugh knowing that his feisty wife is one big prude. But it did not turn him off, instead it makes her more lovable in his eyes.

Yes. He is irrevocably in love with his wife. It was not a feat to know. He had adored her long before they were close. And he knew from then that he'll be making her his soon enough.

He climbed on the bed and crawled his way in front of him. They needed to talk, so he did not dare to move anything that covers her. For he knows she was still naked after they made love last night.

"Hey," he called as he slowly removed her hands in her face. "I'm decent. I'm sorry if I offended you."

An slowly moved to look at him in the eyes. He was still topless but all necessary things than needs covering was covered. Well except for his yummy abs that was being displayed in front of her. His face was just inches away from her too and all she could do was swallow any lump that is in her throat. The previous night's activities seemed to have flown back in her head. She felt shy but incredibly satisfied.

"No, I wasn't offended. I-I'm just a little shy," she said. Her blush seemed to be permanent.

"You know, seeing you blush like these makes me want to take you over and over again?"

Her face heats up and she knew that she was blushing harder than earlier.

"You really are a pervert, are you?" she pretended to be irritated but his smile just got wider.

"And you really look beautiful, y'know?"

"Stop patronizing me, Take-kun!" her eyes widen upon realizing how she had called him.

He too was stunned out of sheer joy.

"Y-you just called me "Take-kun"!"

She unconsciously bit her lower lip as she started to nod her head yes. If his smile could get any bigger it would.

And as if he could no longer stop himself, he grabbed her neck and gave her an earth-shattering kiss. He poured all his heart in the kiss. Hoping she would feel how he loves her so much. And before they went overboard, she pushed him a little for space, yet she never stopped looking at his eyes. His eyes were full of emotions and she understands what his look was for but everything for them must be cleared before they move forward.

"Why?" confusion is all over her pretty face.

Momo sighed and moved to sit in front of her. He grabbed both of her hands and looked at her.

"Can you promise me that you'll listen to me before you react?"

An slowly nodded.

Momo took a deep breath before he started.

"I know I have been a jerk. I was pretty good in being one, I know. I've done so much that I have hurt you. I always do things before thinking but if there's one wrong thing that I did that I do not regret, that is marrying you."

He looked at her with a soft loving eyes. She could feel her heart making somersaults. She has been in love with him ever since too. She was just blinded by too much jealousy that caused her too much pain. She did not have the guts to confront him as she does not want to confirm her suspicions. As normal as any woman, she concluded and got hurt in the process.

"I love you. I have been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you. You- being so feisty yet kind. I had to do everything just to shoo other guys away from you. May it be Kamio or Atobe. I'd fight them in the courts or even outside if they'd dare to get you from me. I don't care if I had to beg your brother to let me marry you. I just don't know why he let me marry you, though I was thankful."

"Y-You love me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Momo pouted. "Kaidoh and I went berserk when we can't find you, Sa-chin and Tomo-chan. I even flew over to the States to see your brother just to look for you."

"You did?"

Momo nodded. An smiled. She held his face and slightly rubbed on it.

"Yeah.," he softly said as he adoringly looked at her. "But he said he does not know where you went. He was worried, he always calls me to check if I have news about you. Your brother loves you so much he almost flew back to search for you. I got to talk some sense to him and promised him that I'll find you. I was supposed to tell you about the marriage the day after Ryoma went to the States, but you already left. I just did not know why?"

His eyes showed the hurt that reflected in her eyes for several years. It was the pain of being left behind. A lowly tear slid off her face.

"I'm sorry. Take-kun. I was selfish and was only thinking of how hurt I was. I was confused and hurt. On the day of Ryoma-kun's flight, Sakuno, Tomoka and I went to see him off. But what shocked us when we arrived at the airport is you three kissing some bitches. But what hurts most was the fact that you three did not even bother to push them away. I was able to control the hurt I was feeling not until how I saw Sakuno broke down. I got mad at Ryoma for hurting poor Sakuno, but I was hurt more because of what I saw. All these years I was trying to forget you, but I guess my heart gets what my heart wants. And it is you. I love you, Takeshi Momoshiro."

Momo just grabbed her cheeks and gave her a heart melting kiss.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that from you, An-chan. It's time for us to make up for the lost times."

He pushed her back to the bed that made her squeal.

"Take-kun!"

"What? Our honeymoon's long overdue, wife," he playfully wiggled his brows. "This is payback time."

And just continued to kiss her senseless and yeah you know what happened next.

 _A/N:_

 _Hope you enjoy this! Please Read and Review!_

 _Thanks!_


End file.
